


Self Control

by surfsupshinjikun



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfsupshinjikun/pseuds/surfsupshinjikun
Summary: Eve and Villanelle are in Lyon, hunting down a member of The Twelve. Villanelle is disgruntled by Eve's lack of attention towards her but the other woman makes it up to her with a little game.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is my first serious fic besides a couple crackfics a few years ago lol. Let me know what you think, leave a comment or kudos if you'd be interested in the next chapter and I'll work according to that ^^.

Eve and Villanelle had been hiding out in Lyon for 2 weeks, gathering intel on the latest Twelve target. Carolyn had little information for them, besides the overall location and the name of the target, so the pair were left with having to figure out how and where to dispose of him on the basis of their own wits 

Eve, for her part, had been engulfed in research and planning. There hardly was a moment where she wasn't sitting amongst piles of paper or gesticulating and murmuring wildly to herself in front of a makeshift corkboard, making a mess of red thread and pins. 

As much as she was making progress, she had hardly been paying any attention to Villanelle. Frustrated by Eve's lack of attention and frankly bored to no end Villanelle decided to cut her losses and familarise herself with the perimeter of the city. It would probably be wise to do so in the case of an emergency or if they needed to make a quick escape, which, considering their situation, was highly probable. 

....

The warmth of the southern sun and the light river breeze fluttering at her pale blue Prada miniskirt worked to lighten Villanelle's demeanour somewhat as she strolled along the banks of the River Saône, centuries of grand architecture reflected in its glass-like surface 

Over her one shoulder was draped a hemp messenger bag overflowing with delicacies from the Saint Antoine market. In her opposite hand a white-pink stream of sorbet threatened to drip down from the large waffle cone acquired at the dusty red square of La Place Bellecour.  
...Although she had nearly lost it when an impatient child threatened to run into her and she had half a mind to chuck the cold dessert at the creature 

All things considered Villanelle should have felt perfectly in her element, but in the back of her mind was that pesky, prodding ever-present feeling of wanting Eve here to enjoy the city with her. Her fragile good mood gradually deflated as she walked back to their apartment, the midday sun rising to its peak, the slow moving waters of the river glimmering in response. 

....

"Honey, I'm home" The woman sang playfully as she swung through the doorway of their temporary accomodation toeing off her Balmain leather ankle boots in the hallway before heading to the kitchen and dropping the messenger bag upon the counter. 

Here she found Eve slumped over a chair in a tank top and sweats, dark curls pulled back, held in place by a pen speared through. Small locks threatened to fall into her face like twirling tendrils of smoke. The harsh, flourecent light of a laptop screen was reflected as a white square in her rich, brown eyes as she chewed absentmindedly on the tip of a pen cap. 

She tore her glance away from the screen to acknowledge the other woman for a half second "Hey, V." she murmured absentmindedly before wrapping herself right back up in her research, even the short skirt the younger woman had purposely adorned did little to hold her attention. She decides she has had quite enough when she huffs and smacks her hand down against the hard granite of the counter in annoyance "Eve, would you stop that, you've been at it for days without a break" She grumbles "This guys a- a what? The owner of some farmware conglomerate? How interesting can he be, for real?" Suffice to say, Villanelle was irritated. Eve still hadn't allowed herself to relax into the reality where they were alone and IN LOVE for fucks sake. 

The older woman turns towards her fully this time, taking in her girlfriend's disgruntled expression and guffaws loudly "Well, you know, we did come here for a job..." she suggests, voice rising towards the end as she trails off grinning. 

"I miss when I was your job, at least then you weren't ignoring me. You know, I was looking forward to being alone with you." Slinking up behind where Eve is sat, she smooths her fingers over the other woman's bare shoulders, digging her thumb into her back in firm circles. Eve hums out a pleased sigh sinking back into the pleasant pressure of Villanelle's hands. 

Fully commiting to the seduction approach, she brings her lips right to the older woman's ear "Come on, baby. Just relax a little bit for me, let me take care of you" she husks in a heavy accent, poking her tongue out to lick against the shell of the other woman's ear, causing her to shudder and hitch her breath, before nipping against the soft skin and pulling away. Eve stares blankly ahead for a few moments, squirming in her seat before shaking herself out of her reverie and running her hands over her face with a heavy sigh 

"Oh god, as much as I want to I actually had something important to tell you." She speaks through muffled lips, somewhat obscured by the hand against her chin holding her tired head up. She turns the laptop screen towards the blonde. 

"What am I looking at?" prods Villanelle, peering over the raven-haired woman's shoulder "Some...gala thing? At The Palais de la Bourse?" 

"Yeah, I still haven't worked out the details but our target's gonna be there in a couple nights. I was thinking we could get you to infiltrate as a guest." 

"Sounds good to me." She shrugs 

"Okaaaay." Eve regards her with a brow raised "Don't you think we should maybe start coming up with a game plan?" 

Villanelle stalks up to Eve's front side, circling her like a predator, inwardly amused at how she shrinks slightly into her chair. Depositing herself firmly onto Eve's lap, she slinks her arms up around her neck and pulls out the pen weakly holding her hair together, watching it stream down in glorious black cascades to her shoulders and back. "Much better" chirps Villanelle playing with the ends of the woman's now free hair. 

Despite everything, a warm smile is illicited from the older woman as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist, enjoying the attention. But the moment of peace doesn't last very long. "Okay, this was nice but I gotta-" 

Eyes widen at the sudden press of soft lips against her own but sink closed as Eve melts into her lover's body, chest flush to the younger woman's, so impossibly close that their breasts are pressed together. Villanelle revels in the shared warmth and the small barely audible mews escaping the back of Eve's throat admist the sounds of their connected lips. 

A hand rises to cup Eve's cheek and her bottom lip is taken between Villanelle's as she sucks and then licks against her mouth, prying the other woman open so she can devour her, and of course Eve lets her in. Calloused fingers stroke nonsensical patterns against toned thighs, lighting a flame in their path on the blonde's skin. 

This only serves to excite Villanelle further as she begins to absentmindedly grind her panty-clad heat against the fabric of the other woman's pants, almost certainly leaving a damp spot. 

"Mmf-, Ville, wait-" Eve muffles against the younger woman's insistent lips, breaking away with a wet pop, panting hot breaths against the tiny sliver of shared space between their mouths. She pulls away some more, clearing her throat and affixing Villanelle with her best attempt at a stern stare "I'm serious." 

"Being serious is for boring people. Like insurance salesmen." 

"Baby" Eve sighs "I really gotta make some calls to Carolyn and try to get you into this event"

"Eeeeveeeee!" Villanelle lets out an honest to god whine, which even she is a little embarrassed about. 

The older woman's eyes turn cold and she digs her blunt nails into the flesh of the younger woman's thighs, definitely leaving marks "Do you really wanna be a brat right now?" 

The words and the gravelly timbre of Eve's low sultry voice sends a spark of warmth down Villanelle's spine straight between her legs, settling and pooling there, making her shift slightly in her position over Eve's lap. "No." she pouts. 

Eve softens, "You can be a good girl and control yourself for me, can't you?" She was sure Eve knew that she was playing at Villanelle's constant desire for praise, and the other woman fell into it. 

"Yes, Ma'am..." She nods slowly, eyes glossed over, wanting to please her girlfriend 

Eve seems surprised but not put off by the authoritative term. She runs her thumb along Villanelle's wet lower lip and resumes the soothing patterns on her legs, causing V to shiver slightly and let out a trembling sigh. 

"Just let me get this done babygirl, and then I'm all yours, okay?" 

"Fine" Villanelle gives one last dramatic eyeroll and pushes off Eve's lap, meandering off to occupy herself for god knows how long. 

....

It's a good thing Eve calls her over when she does because after two hours of cycling between local satellite tv and Cookie Run on her phone Villanelle was practically on the verge of pulling her hair out. 

She skips into the kitchen taking a seat beside her girlfriend. Eve gets straight into work mode, which is frankly very sexy but Villanelle tries to pay attention to the words. 

"So, I called Carolyn and you have an entry into the gala under the alias of Isabelle Leclaire" she explains "The daughter of a rich farmland owner. We should probably discuss how you're gonna go about...ya know," Eve makes a vague awkward stabbing motion "Since you're the one who's gonna be out in the field and all."   
Villanelle muses, absorbing the information "Sounds good, but..." 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm definitely going to have to find an appropriate outfit." 

Eve scoffs out loud at that, rolling her eyes in amusement at her girlfriend "I'm sure you're thrilled to bits about that." 

V grins "Of course Eve, I love to make an entrance, you should at least know me that well by now." 

Eve glances at the time at the corner of the laptop screen, "Well we better go find something soon, it's getting late. The shops wont stay open all night." 

The blonde perks up at that "You're gonna come with me?" she questions with a hint of hope in her tone 

"Sure, honey. I told you I'd spend time with you right? Besides I have a little... surprise for you." 

The increasingly familiar warm, sticky feeling that began to wash over the younger woman at Eve's words was quickly replaced by curiosity. "What is it?" 

Eve shrugs coyly, smiling "Just a little gift." 

"Aww, Evie! You shouldn't have," She throws her arms around the other woman's neck, snuggling into her mane of inky hair. She pulls back reconsidering "Actually, you always should." She nods decidedly. 

Eve lets out another bark of laughter at that, amused at Villanelle's antics "Alright, well it's in the bedroom." She moves to head there, and V follows eagerly, not far behind. 

She stands by the bed twisting her fingers in anticipation, watching Eve pull out a small blue box from her purse. Eve motions for her to sit on the bed and does the same. Is it just her or does Eve look a little nervous? "Now, despite what you may think, Ville, I'm not all work and no play" she insists. Villanelle lets out a doubtful "Well..." earning her a playful smack on the shoulder "Do you wanna see what it is or not?" 

Villanelle rapidly schools herself "I do." She nods solemnly and seriously, in that over the top comical way she does. 

Eve relents and hands the box over for Villanelle to impatiently pry open. Inside lies a small device and a remote on some plush material. She takes the two items, one in each hand, inspecting them as Eve watches on, apprehensively biting her lip. 

The device is a little purple U-shaped piece of silicone, one end of it thicker than the other. The remote has an up and down button and three additional ones. Villanelle presses the up button, this was punctuated by a soft vibration in her opposite hand, eliciting a small gasp from the blonde. She presses the button again and the vibrations became gradually stronger, up to five levels before hitting a maximum. The other three buttons were an on/off switch, a button that would cause the vibrations in waves or pulses and a third which made them constant. By now, Villanelle had a clear idea of the purpose of this device. Her breath became laboured and she felt a familiar hot, wet fire between her thighs.

Eve takes hold of Villanelle's chin and turns her face towards the older woman. Her hand moves to cup the blonde's heated cheeks and V nuzzles into it closing her eyes. "Remember when you said that you could be a good girl and control yourself for me?" Eve began softly, stroking her thumb back and forth across the younger womans cheek bones. "I think so." V murmurs distractedly, savouring the soft touch of Eve's cool hand against her.  
"Villanelle, look at me." Eve commands and with that tone of voice she can't help but to obey her lover. 

The younger woman flutters her eyes open, seeing Eve's boring into her with a blistering intensity. "We're going to go out shopping," she hesitates a little before continuing "but I want to keep this vibrator in you. You're not allowed to cum" Villanelle almost protests but Eve stops her with a finger to her lips "I'll have full power over your pleasure. You'll have to be a good girl and control yourself for me" She smirked devilishly, becoming more confident as she spoke, "And if you are good I'll reward you" she runs both hands through Villanelles blonde locks,

"So, are you interested?" she prompts.

The respone of Villanelle's body had already made the decision clear to her "Very."

**Author's Note:**

> villanelle plays cookie run because ive been playing cookie run and its all i could think of at the time...


End file.
